While there is light, there is hope.
by White Fire1
Summary: A&A are expecting their first child but someone doesn't want that child to exist. Can their love for it save it? Please R+R. I've added a new sentance, sorry to have caused confusion!
1. Default Chapter

This story is entirely fiction created by me EXCEPT the enchanting characters invented by the brilliant J.R.R Tolkein who I have borrowed. The songs (and it's not like you could ever mistake them for his) are made up by me. Hope you enjoy, please tell me what you think and review. Even if you think it's rubbish please tell me, all comments are gratefully received, just don't make them too harsh!  
  
While there is light, there is hope.  
  
1. "All the darkness in the world cannot extinguish the light of one candle"  
  
Arwen stood in the warm evening light, her raven hair flowing behind her in the soft breeze. Her blue eyes shone like crystals and sparkled as though each one was made up of millions of diamonds. Her oval face was flawless and her complexion was of porcelain. About her neck hung a silver chain, a blue stone as pure as her eyes dangled below it. Her raiment was a deep blue mantle with a pattern of delicate silver flowers and leaves embroidered about the neck, hem and cuffs. Her dainty feet were slippered as she stood upon the terrace. Two soft hands with long fingers rested upon her swollen belly. Soon, the child would arrive soon. They must be patient.  
  
Her noble husband came out of the door behind her. The gentle breeze tugged at his dark hair also and his grey eyes shone in the setting sun. He wore a tunic of olive green tied about the middle with a grey, elven rope. About his neck hung a silver chain also but from his hung a green stone set in silver, fashioned to resemble eagle wings. He approached her from the back but he knew she would hear him coming. As he came closer he wrapped his battle worn arms about her extended stomach. He parted her hair with his chin and nuzzled soft kisses to her neck. He to was impatient.  
  
A little way behind them stood an unseen figure, hidden by the evening shadows. The figure was that of a young woman, slender and mortal, born of the race of men. Her hair was a deep shade of brown and her eyes burned green, like a jealous fire. She was dressed in a long grey robe covered by a floor length apron. She would make them pay, both of them. They would not see that child, she would make sure of it.  
  
Slowly she slipped back to the palace kitchens where she worked, she was not treated cruelly and her pay was good. To her home she would be loyal but that baby did not deserve to be brought into this world. True, it was newly made clean and good but no child deserved parents like that.  
  
As she prepared the Queen's evening drink she gently fingered the small vial that hung about her neck. When she was certain that no-one could espy her she unfastened the chain from which the vile hung and tipped it's deep purple contents into the cup.  
  
The maid took the drink to Arwen's chamber. The queen drank swiftly, she felt no need to distrust her people, this particular young elf had ever been loyal to her. As she placed the cup back on the tray she felt the baby kick.  
  
The young kitchen maid, Tanwenial, hummed softly to herself as she climbed to her bed,  
  
Sleep little child,  
  
Swiftly to dreams,  
  
Hush your cries,  
  
Your mother sings,  
  
Her voice is like light,  
  
Powerful and soft,  
  
Ever in your ears,  
  
Even when she is gone. 


	2. Sometimes all you have is hope but while...

2."Sometimes hope is all you have but while you have it; hold on with all your might"  
  
Arwen felt the child kick within her. Slowly she opened her eyes and smiled as she gazed upon her husband's sleeping form. It was still early, the sun was just rising.  
  
The baby kicked again.  
  
Heavily she sat up and climbed out of the bed. It was no good, she couldn't sleep.  
  
Out on the terrace there was a cool breeze. Once again her hands rested on the growing life inside of her. The sun's orange rays lit the sky and the clouds were tinted with magenta. She closed her eyes, the rising sun was gaining power by the minute and warming her face. The cool breeze subsided and at once her white linen gown began to stick to her back and neck. Sighing she turned to re-enter the chamber, her feet stepping silently on the cold stone.  
  
Gently she began to peel off the sticking night-dress, hoping to find something cooler to wear. These last few, glorious summer days had been unbearable . Her extra weight made the heat feel three times hotter than usual.  
  
The child kicked hard and at once a searing pain ripped through her body.  
  
It stopped, the pain was gone but the child kicked no more. Hoping it was just an early contraction she went back to looking for cooler attire.  
  
Later that day, dressed in a long, sky blue gown, the Queen of Gondor walked through the cool woodland that surrounded her home. She walked barefoot and the grass was soft and damp beneath her soles. The sun, falling dappled through the canopy, made the silver thread in her dress sparkle. Leaves, wrought in sparkling silk wound their way up the gown to her neck. The cool breezes returned beneath the trees and the temperature was just bearable.  
  
That evening the royal couple were sitting in the Palace Gardens when Arwen felt another agonising pain tear through her body. As she stood she was a few drops of crimson blood left on the cushion where she had been resting. Aragorn, witnessing his wife's pain, rushed to her side.  
  
"No, not my baby. Please no!" Arwen let out a heart rendering scream and then she remembered no more.  
  
Tanwenial relaxed and sank deeper into her soft bed. It was her day of rest and not since she had been sent into royal service had she felt so at ease. Her duty performed, she prepared to disappear back into slumber when she heard the scream. At once another young maid appeared in the door,  
  
" Come quickly, the Queen is in need of you. No other in this palace a has your knowledge of herb-lore."  
  
She had to go, if she did not they would surely become suspicious.  
  
Many times others had asked where she got her knowledge of herbs from but no person would she tell. No person would she tell that the elves had raised her. No person would she tell her secrets.  
  
Aragorn sat by his wife's side, the skin on her face was like translucent paper and the beads of sweat continuously dripped down her forehead. Her head was burning to the touch. Her torso trembled and her vice-like grip on his was leaving his fingers blood-less. The sheets were soaked in a concoction of blood, sweat and spilled drinks of water. The healing woman stood at the other end of the bed, forehead furrowed in concentration.  
  
"Well? Can you help her? Please, I beg of you…" The King could take this waiting no longer. He was skilled in healing but he knew little of midwifery.  
  
"My liege, the only way to save them both is to cut the child from her. The child has still another month to grow and will be small but it is possible for it to survive." The woman looked worried and seemed little sure of what she was saying.  
  
"Well then please, continue."  
  
"One more thing my lord, this sudden bleeding was not brought about by nature. Some poison, I would say Night Star, has caused this rupture. The Queen's high fever indicates poisoning and Night Star is the most accessible leaf."  
  
"Who would want to hurt my wife or our child? I do not understand this, she has done nothing but help our people and give the kindness and hope to them. Everyone knows how much we have hoped for this child. Why?" Aragorn 's despair turned to anger and then to disbelief and back to anger again.  
  
The woman called her maids to her and they began to prepare Arwen, this was a procedure they had performed many times but never on a patient who had lost so much blood.  
  
"Here, drink this my lady. It will help the pain and numb your body." Gently a young maid held a glass to the Queen's lips. Slowly she took a few sips, at once Aragorn felt his Evenstar's body relax.  
  
The healer inhaled deeply several times and made the first incision.  
  
  
  
Later that night Arwen was still deeply submerged in slumber, her child lay un-known to her at her side. The King sat, never stirring, to her left. His eyes fixed on their new baby, how anything so small and perfect could ever have been created he knew not but he knew that he wanted to hold it until the end of time.  
  
As dawn was breaking the Queen awoke, Aragorn slept in his chair, head resting on her legs.  
  
"Estel, Estel, wake up my love. Please wake up." She whispered close to his ear she tried to sit up but her head span. Why was her husband not lying next to her and why did her stomach hurt so much? Questions, questions went whirring round her mind. The King sat up with a start,  
  
"My Evenstar, you're awake. See your daughter lies at your side. Is she not beautiful?"  
  
It was then that Arwen notice the tiny form next to her. She took a sharp inhalation of air, that perfect being was hers?  
  
"Oh…" Was all the speech she could utter. Taking the baby in her arms she began to weep.  
  
"My love, are you in pain?" Aragorn was instantly worried.  
  
"No, no I'm just in disbelief. Is she truly ours?"  
  
"Truly, ours forever. What would you name her?"  
  
"Name her? Oh yes we must but it has to be something as beautiful as her. What about . . ."  
  
A scream of anguish pierced the warm air. 


End file.
